Forum:NEE Ideas Page
A place for people to contribute their ideas related to the Neon Exodus Evangelion project. Please remember to sign your name with 4 tildes ~~~~ or by using the signature button. And also start each new idea with a new sub heading under the appropriate title. Plot Generic Scheming of Necrus and Cal NOTE:Should not be mistaken for productivity. It is presented in a very loose format of random ideas which where thrown about on chat. Should not be mistaken for a conversation, as the ideas were fair and far between in our random discussions. Oh, and it contains speculation and spoilers. Jun/Katsumo Story Arc *Cal: The Angelic nature of Katsumo dragged both consciousnesses back into reality (although their "body" is merely particle wave matter given form now) *Necrus: Katsumo's gonna be projecting an AT feild in front of Hisako. Proving he's an Angel or something? That still happening? *Cal: Katsumo is effectively without a human soul, since he bears Adams, that could be the reason Jun was dragged back. So it is essentially two souls in one body. Jun's and Adam's. And since Jun actually has a personality. His is the prominet one. So... Jun in Katsumo's body. *Necrus: Hisako will be so happy to see Katsumo, but it wont be him, possibly, for extra mindfuckness. Since we can't have her sanity remaining intact. *Cal: I know you wont get this till morning. But I had an idea for yet more heresy. Tipheret is a Trinity of the Soul of Adam; Body of Katsumo and Mind of Jun. Ie. the Father, the Spirit and the Holy Ghost. *Cal: Trying to figure out what kind of person would be cruel/heartless/crazy/deluded (delete as a appropriate) enough to use their own child in the Contact Experiment (to capture the soul of Adam). I was thinking that perhaps young Katsumo actually died after he was born, and it was like a crazy plan by his parents to bring him back... *Necrus: Maybe his father worked at seele and had some sort of a "brilliant idea" *Cal: Oh, and it would seem fitting if Osamu was the one who killed Katsumo's father. *Necrus: i want Osamu to be a much more sadistic version of Gendo in getting what he wants. So killing Katsumo's father is plausible. *Cal: Then he can put the manipulation on Katsumo himself, when Osamu realises what Katsumo actually is. Perhaps it is ultimately him who orders Katsumo to sacrifice himself. As a massive screw you to Seele. *Necrus: Hisako will be very upset over Osamu's almost reckless actions of: "no matter, we defeated the angel. That is all that matters". Oh and write this down... *Cal: Katsumo and Jun being the body and blood of Christ? --'Cal XDMy Talk' 13:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The Ending *Cal: think we should have what seems to be a happy ending. Then we have a directors cut bitersweet one. *Necrus: Or just director's cut depressingly sad. *Cal: Perhaps Hisako really was in a state of "Heaven" where life seemed to continue as normal, and then her rejection of Instrumentality causes her to be back on Earth, cradling a dead Katsumo in the ruins of Tokyo-3. You know, as the Extended Evil Director's Cut Ending. OR, perhaps we could even do the reverse: where Hisako is hallucinating a horrible outcome and is then woken by Tipheret. Necrus: That could work. The double endings is a great idea. --'Cal XDMy Talk' 13:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Setting Well, I feel I'd like to bring attention towards the locations which will be present in this story arc. Obviously Japan is the primary locale, but I was curious about what kind of purpose the other Nerv Branches would serve, other than just research and development. For example, in Rebuild we have Mari fight against the Third Angel at Bethany Base, so surely we could have a similar Eva vs. Angel battle that happens before the creature arrives in Japan? Oh, and I was wondering what Necrus' plans for the moon base entailed, and whether there would be exo-atmosphere combat? ;) --Cal XDMy Talk 10:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) You mentioned once that a seperate angel attacks the US at one time as a distraction whilst a second angel strikes Japan, in which that'd be the story where Katsumo is introduced. Atmosphere combat sounds cool, however, so far the other branches will just be responsible for a few of the new Evas that are introduced, such as Unit 3 arriving after the death of unit 00, adhering to the vatican treaty. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 10:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. However, it would be Unit 04 which replaces Unit 00, due to EC 03 being kept for further research (hence why it only first appears in Japan following the defeat of the distraction angel). And which new Evas do you have in mind? Perhaps put in an Evangelion section to answer that one. :) --Cal XDMy Talk 13:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Characters Pilots Support Staff Engineers Commander Seele Other Minor Characters Angels For Tipheret I feel we may need an individual infobox for it. Given it is not your average Angel. And, linking to the current story events, I am interested in how you (Necrus) describe the Third Angel battle. --Cal XDMy Talk 22:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking some kind of angel which has the ability to turn solid substances into liquid. However it might make a good powerful angel, which melts all the layers of plate armour between the surface and the geofront in a single blow, where they just float up as liquid spheres out of a whole it cuts in the ground. Photonarus, possibly some kind of angel which taps into electrical sources, it could cause a blackout in Tokyo III whilst fighting the Evas to cause their umbilical cables to become obsolete, and then could even leech onto the Evas to drain their battery reserves --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Photonarus would be very intesting, it'd be a very last ditch desperate attempt to kill it, or hey, we could have two Evas going berserk simultaneously! {C}If it were to be the eleventh angel it'd most likely have more abilities than that too, such as freezing the evas in a block of solidified air that just materialises around it. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Artwork